dragcavefandomcom-20200222-history
Send a Valentine
2012 was the first time Dragon Cave was celebrating Valentine's Day not only with the release of a new holiday dragon, but also with a Valentine event! Users could send small Valentine cards to friends or a random stranger. If a User received cards they can be viewed on the big heart and be navigated through the small arrows at both sides of the heart. A notification at the top of the recipients scroll would appear, telling them they got a card. Users could only send one message every ten minutes, to prevent spam. The Valentine cards a user receives have no labels as to who sent them, so normally users won't be able to figure out who the Valentine came from. And of course with a new event also comes a new trophy, the one for this event is a small dragon holding a heart shaped chocolate box. The event started on February 14, 2012 at 00:00:01 and ended on February 21, 2012 at 23:59:59. There is a forum topic that was used for sending/gifting Valentines: Send a Valentine to the Poster Above You! This is the message board which appeared on Valentine's Day. It could be accessed either through the new badge or by clicking "has begun" in the message "The 2012 Valentine's Day Event has begun. You can find more information on the forums." which appeared on top of every users scroll and on the main page. Contributor List *'Organizers:' Kiffren, ParticleSoup *'Badges:' Skinst *'Heart shaped box:' LadyLyzar *'Chocolates:' Dis, Imbecamiel, JOTB *'Heart Arrows:' Jmm, Skinst Valentine Badge The badges were made by Skinst. Valentine Messages These are the 38 sentences which users can choose as their Valentine message. Behind each message the name of the writer is listed. One specific message was a riddle to some of the users: "Xuff0 Lucodkado'j Tu0." It is written in the Saurian language and means "Happy Valentine's Day". *This card is how I eggspress my love for you! - by Devious_Bookworm *I can't give you my heart, so take this dragon egg instead! - by Devious_Bookworm *I can't give you silvers/I can't give you golds/so I'll give you my heart/and my hand to hold. - by JOTB *Hey baby./Be mine? - by JOTB *I love you more than I love my collection of silvers! - by Kiffren *Magmas are red, Ices are blue, I love you! - by Kiffren *I want a friend just like you! - by Kiffren *I've got the hots for you! - by LadyLyzar *Lots of WUV from me to you! - by LadyLyzar *I desire you for my flushed quadrant. - by Marrionetta *Will you be my platonic valentine? - by Skinst *I was going to write you something sweet, but then I took an arrow in the knee. - by Sif *Thinking of you. - by Fiona BlueFire *I'm glad we're friends. - by Fiona BlueFire *Don't worry, Be Happy. - by Fiona BlueFire *Thank you for all you've done./I hope your Valentine's Day is lots of fun. - by Walker *Valentine's candy is grand,/And dragons are too,/But nothing means more to me/Than you. - by Walker *I love you like coffee./You're addicting and I just can't get enough. - by Walker *I hope this Valentine's Day/You eat lots of candy/And sometimes a potato. - by Walker *Xuff0 Lucodkado'j Tu0. - by Walker *There's more to my love than meets the eye. - by Walker *Days may pass,/Years fly by,/But our friendship will never die. - by Walker *I sent this to you because I thought it might be punny. - by Walker *Birds have the sky/Dragons do too/But I am content/To be here with you. - by Fizzix *I'd be frilled if you'd be mine. - by Fizzix *Water you talking about, we're perfect together! - by Fizzix *I had flowers for you, but my Vines ate them. - by Fizzix *You've got my head in the clouds with my daydreams. - by Fizzix *You're no misfit, you're my sweetheart. - by Fizzix *Would you warm my nest with me? - by Fizzix *Hey, lets go egg hunting sometime. - by Thuban *You're my best friend, and thats no yolk. - by Thuban *You are eggcellent. - by Thuban *Let's be friends. - by Thuban *You are a shiny hatchy on a cloudy day. - by Thuban *A day with you as my friend brings sunsong into my life. - by Thuban *Roses are red/Violets are blue/This poem makes no sense/Banana. - by TJ09 *I wish you a super-awesome-rainbowriffic-fantabulous-cupcakes-with-sprinkles Valentine's Day! - by Grishiu Valentine Cards There are 20 different Valentine cards users can choose from. The artist credits are be listed beneath each picture. Card Light-red-with-pygmies.png| ↑ By JOTB Card Hugs-and-Chocolates.png| ↑ By Imbecamiel Card Flowers.png| ↑ By Skinst Card Fancy-Gold.png| ↑ By Fiona BlueFire Card Blue-with-pygmies.png| ↑ By JOTB Card Best-Friends-Forever.png| ↑ By Imbecamiel Card Be-My-Friend.png| ↑ By Imbecamiel Card Style-1.png| ↑ By Sif Card Singles-Awareness-Day.png| ↑ By Kiffren Card Red-Dragon-with-Heart.png| ↑ By LadyLyzar Card Purple-wide.png| ↑ By Infinis Card Pink-Dragon-with-Heart.png| ↑ By LadyLyzar Card Pink-and-cyan.png| ↑ By Infinis Card Messenger-Dragon.png| ↑ By JOTB Card Scroll.png| ↑ By Dis Card Purple-and-green.png| ↑ By Infinis Card Cyan-and-red.png| ↑ By Infinis Card Neon-Pink.png| ↑ By JOTB Card Back-and-White.png| ↑ By Dis Card Tall-black-with-pygmies.png| ↑ By Infinis Category:Holiday Category:Events Category:ParticleSoup Category:Skinst Category:LadyLyzar Category:Dis Category:Imbecamiel Category:JOTB Category:Jmm Category:Devious_Bookworm Category:Kiffren Category:Marrionetta Category:Sif Category:Fiona BlueFire Category:Walker Category:Fizzix Category:Thuban Category:TJ09 Category:Grishiu Category:Infinis Category:Valentine's Day Category:Send a Valentine - 2012